Never trust me
by editsullivan
Summary: After apprehending Shae Vizla the notorious Mandalorian warrior, Kao Cen Darach is ready to take her back to Coruscant to answer for her crimes against the Republic. However, when he gets captured by her people and taken to Mandalore, he would experience a different kind of hospitality, something he was not prepared for. Rated M for mature!


**Never trust me**

 **An alternate Old Republic erotic fanfiction**

It was dark and strangely quiet when she finally came to her senses. The smell of urine and feces lingering in the warm, humid air made her gag as she sat up on the makeshift bed. A dull aching pain pulsed behind her eyes, giving her a splitting headache mixed with nausea. Not able to see anything, she anxiously touched the edge of the stone bed and ran her fingers over the ledge, trying to figure out where she was. Then as she touched herself, she noticed she was completely nude, sweaty and sticky.

 _What is going on?_ She thought panicky as she swiftly padded herself down.

As she placed her bare feet to the ground, immediately she pulled her legs back up when she felt the strange texture of the mushy ground.

"Yuck." She said disgusted.

Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Then opening her eyes again, slowly, she placed her feet down to the soft ground and stood up.

She had no idea what was covering the ground but she needed to get out of here and staying on the stone bench was not an option.

As she made her way forward, carefully she tapped her feet in front of her hoping that there weren't any deep holes inside the room to fall into. When she reached the wall, she placed her hands on its rough surface and slowly she tapped around to see if there was any opening. The room seemed to be rounded _without any door or windows,_ she thought with anger and frustration.

"What a hell is this place?" She asked herself feeling extremely irritated.

The last memory that came to her mind was talking to her brother about the Jedi. She tried to warn him but of course being hard-headed as he was, he didn't want to listen to her. Then something hit her on the leg and then everything went black. Now she wondered if the Jedi or someone from the Republic did this to her, and also wondered if her brother was here as well locked up somewhere.

After checking the walls of her cell, she returned to the stone bench and sat down, thinking about what she'll do when eventually someone would come to collect her. She had no clothes on and no weapons. If she had to fight, she had no choice but to use her martial art skills that was drilled into her since childhood. She was a great fighter of her people. However, she never fought in the nude before, but if her life depended on it she would do it without question.

Being a proud Mandalorian, she always felt to be better than everyone else and never took no for an answer no matter what.

"I'm ready for you BASTARDS!" She screamed into the pitch-black darkness, feeling extremely pissed off.

After a few seconds of fuming, she heard something. There was a creaking noise coming from above her head. Then it sounded like large, heavy chains were pulled alongside the roof, causing her to involuntary tremble every time the heavy piece of metal scraped against the roof of her cell.

Suddenly the roof moved out of the way instantly blinding her with the sun's bright rays that mercilessly beaten down on her naked body.

Shielding her eyes, she looked up and tried to see what was up there when she heard a raspy male voice.

"Is that her?"

No reply came, but she sensed there was another person or maybe more standing above her looking at her. Not caring who sees her or not, she stood up on the top of the bench and shook her fist toward the opening yelling at whomever was up there.

"You son of a bitches! Let me out of here!"

"Quiet woman!" The man with the raspy voice yelled back. "You'll get out of here soon."

"I better be!" She yelled back and then she added. "I will break your sorry neck and gut you out for this!"

Then she heard him again talking to someone.

"Are you sure you can handle her?"

"Yes." The short reply came from another man with a much smoother voice.

"Here." The man with the raspy voice said, as he threw down something to her. "Put this on."

Something soft landed on top of her head. Pulling it off, she realized it was one of those skimpy slave outfits that mostly Twi'lek sex slaves wore. With a disgusted face, she looked at the outfit and then she looked up and saw three silhouettes standing above her. Two looked to be human, but the one who stood between them was _definitely a Zabrak,_ she thought looking at the outline of his horns.

"Hurry up, would you?" The same man insisted. Then he sent down a large bucket with a thick rope and asked her to get in it.

After she put on the outfit, she stepped inside the bucket.

As she was pulled up, her eyes never left the Zabrak who looked to be a Jedi.

As soon as she stepped out of the bucket, she measured up the three men in front of her. Then her eyes landed on the shortest one and with distaste, she asked.

"Where is my armor and weapons?"

"Gone." The man replied looking into her accusing eyes.

"You son of a bitch." She spat at his feet and then with a swift move she grabbed his head and pulled down his scarred face toward her knee, slamming her kneecap into his crooked nose.

Then she let him go and stepped back, while the man screamed in agony cradling his broken, bloody face.

"YOU BITCH!" He roared sending bloody saliva flying out of his mouth, while his deep-set brown eyes bore into hers.

For a second, she thought he was going to be foolish enough to attack her, but then he turned away and stomped off, leaving her alone with the other two.

The other man looked scared but _not the Zabrak,_ she thought. He looked calm and composed curiously measuring her up.

"Take her." The man said anxiously looking from her to the Zabrak. "She is all yours."

"Thank you." The Zabrak replied while his bright green eyes never left hers. "I'll take it from here."

With a worried face, the man looked at her again and then nodding his head toward the Zabrak, he swiftly walked away.

Folding her arms in front of her chest, she frowned and then sized him up. Wearing usual Jedi garbs, he looked a little taller than her but well built. His light skin was marked with traditional Iridonian tattoos on his face and neck and the horns on top of his cranium were short and well kept.

Staring into his eyes, she asked.

"What do you want from me….Jedi?"

"I came to take you to Coruscant." He replied.

"And what makes you think I'm going with you?" She asked as she moved closer.

"If I were you." He started to say watching her stepping closer. "I would keep my distance."

"Why?" She asked with a mocking frown. "Are you going to kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead, I would have left you here to rot." He replied looking at her face.

Although she was just a human female, for some reason he found her interesting. She looked fit and strong and he was certain that if it would ever come to a fight between them, she definitely would give him a hard time. He didn't want to get into a fight with her here in this God forbidden place that he wished to obliterate if he had the power to do so. However, he was in no position to do any of that, but one day _someone will,_ he thought.

Noticing his stare, she tilted her head to the right and with a flirty smile, she said.

"Do you like what you see?"

Her question didn't surprise him. After all she was a Mandalorian warrior who would do anything, including seduction to get her hands on him. But her magic had no effects on him. He was a seasoned Jedi and proud of his achievements. He was definitely not a weak-minded fool who would fall for her trap.

Furrowing his brows, he said.

"Let's go."

"I say no." She said folding her arms in front of her chest again. "I'm not leaving with you until I find out where my brother is."

"I have no idea where your brother is, but I know one thing." He said looking at her defiant expression. "I hope you understand that the reason you were brought here was to be sold as a sex slave."

Instantly her eyes grew wide like saucers listening to his words. She was going to speak up, when he lifted up his hand motioning for her to quiet down.

"I have been following you and your brother for a while. I happened to be there when you were taken. Your brother got away, but you were not as lucky. So I followed the people they took you and I decided to buy you to get you out of here." He said.

"You." She said with a cynical voice. "The Jedi, you bought me for yourself?"

"Not for a personal reason of course." He said. "But to take you to Coruscant where you will stand in front of the Jedi council to answer for your crimes."

She couldn't believe they were going to sell her as a sex slave. The thought of being used for sexual desires made her sick to the stomach. Now she was glad that he came to collect her. Although she had no desire to go to Coruscant, still it was a better option than the latter, and this would give her a chance to escape.

Nodding her head, she said as she gestured with her arms.

"Show me the way."

On the way to his ship, they passed many holes, just like hers dug deep into the ground. Some were empty but some had the roof placed in place with large chains. Now she was sure that her brother was not here, but women of all kinds, human aliens alike were placed inside these holes waiting on their hopeless and horrible future.

When they approached the ship, he opened the hatch and then gestured for her to step inside.

As he closed the door, she looked around in the small, but tidy ship. To her left was a door that he opened and said.

"This is the refresher. Please clean up and then I'll see you in the control room."

In the closed compartment of the ship, she suddenly realized that the disgusting odor that she's smelled was coming from her. The unpleasant smell of urine she reeked from made her flinch thinking about how disgusting she must have looked and smelled at the moment.

"I don't have a change of clothes for you, but you can use my cape to cover up if that makes you feel better." He said as he removed his cape and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said taking it from him and then she stepped inside the refresher and closed the door. The shower felt amazing, standing underneath the hot water washing off all that scum from her body. Instantly she felt renewed and fresh thinking about her escape.

Darach walked away from the door and approached the control room. After setting the coordinates to Coruscant, he lifted up the ship and took off leaving the planet behind.

While she was still in the shower, his thoughts went back to the Jedi council and their requirements about her and her brother. They were wanted for many crimes against the Republic and he had been on their tail for a while now. He knew he had to be careful with her. She was a Mandalorian and he had to be a fool to trust her. There was one cabin to sleep in and he had no choice but to share it with her to make sure she wasn't going to try to escape.

Being a Jedi, his desire for flesh was suppressed by his absolute loyalty to the Jedi order and no one would change his views not even a woman like Shae Vizla, he thought thinking about her enticing lips, perfect body, and beautiful red hair that for some reason he found extremely attractive.

Shaking his head, he closed his eyes and concentrated on the task ahead. After he turns her over the council, he has to find her notorious brother and bring him in as well to receive his well-deserved punishment. The siblings were well wanted by the Republic and he was glad that he was able to capture her alive.

His troubled thoughts were disturbed when she entered the control room.

Wearing the slave outfit and his cape, she walked in and looked at him.

For a few awkward seconds, they stare down each other, and then she spoke up.

"Are you going to put me in shackles and chain me to the wall?"

"I don't think it's necessary." He replied. "But if you give me enough reason I might have to do that."

"I'll behave." She said stepping closer. Shae was not a fool to challenge a Jedi, not especially without her armor and weapons. She knew what they were capable of and she wanted no part of being humiliated and hurt by someone like him. In a way she was always jealous of them being above everyone else. Sith or Jedi, they were not something she wanted to pick a fight with. She knew if that would happen, she would lose miserably.

"May I sit down?" She asked watching his tattooed face.

"Take a sit." He gestured for her to sit down.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Why are you asking?" He inquired.

"Nothing particular just curious." She replied pulling the cape tighter around her body.

"If you really want to know, my name is Kao Cen Darach." He said.

"And you are from Iridonia?" She asked gazing into his eyes.

"Indeed." He replied.

"You seem like a nice person." She said with a small smile.

"Why would you think that?" He asked pulling up one of his eyebrows.

"Just a hunch." She replied gazing into his eyes. She never found other species interesting enough to be attractive, but to her surprise, the Zabrak looked somehow very appealing, even attractive. For a split second, she wondered how it would be to take him to bed, but then she quickly dismissed this thought. He was here to take her to the wretched Jedi order and she was not happy about this at all. With a frown, she turned away from him and looked out the window, staring at the passing bright stars.

A few seconds went by when he said.

"Once I delivered you, I'm going to find your brother and bring him in as well."

"Good luck with that." She replied with a mocking tone.

"Luck has nothing to do with, but more like skills and diligence." He said looking at her sullen face.

"You are just a good Jedi who follows orders, right?" She asked with a cynical voice.

"Exactly." He replied staring into her eyes.

She was about to say something, when a loud beeping sound suddenly enveloped the control room. Quickly, he leaned forward and looked at the blinking light where the sound was coming from. From the scanner, he looked up and out the window. His composed facial expression quickly morphed into an angry frown. Following his gaze, she noticed there was something coming at them in fast pace. As the object got closer, she saw it was another ship, and to her surprise it was not just any ship, but a Mandalorian one.

Cracking a smile, she looked at him and then she said.

"Looks like we are about to part ways very soon."

"No we're not." He said as he typed in something into the console's computer.

Quickly, he disengaged the autopilot and maneuvered away from the other ship. However, as he tried to get away, three more ships showed up surrounding his. Then one of the largest ships caught theirs in a tractor beam and pulled them into its metal belly.

"Like I said." She said with a wicked smile. "Our ways are parting very soon."

Looking at her, Darach thought about grabbing her and hold her hostage, but he knew this was just a futile thinking. He was alone against who knows how many Mandalorians and he didn't want to take the chance to be killed.

"You should have never come after me or my brother." She said as the ship docked with a loud thud inside the immense hangar. As she looked at him, to her amazement, she only saw calmness instead of fear in his eyes.

A few minutes later while Darach was apprehended, she hugged her brother and then whispered into his ear.

"I'm so glad to see you."

"You know I would never let anything happen to you." He said hugging her.

"I know brother." She said with a smile. Then lightly squeezing him, she added. "Leave him to me."

Letting her go, he looked into her eyes and asked.

"What do you want to do with the Jedi?"

"You'll see." She replied with a wicked grin.

After Darach was escorted into a holding cell, they stripped him of his armor and weapon. Staring at the ground with a solemn face he only looked up when Shae walked in and stopped in front of his cell. Wearing her usual Mandalorian attire, she held his lightsaber up and with a smile she said.

"I'll give you two choices Jedi." Lifting up her index finger she said. "Once we arrive to Mandalore, you can either fight me or choose death."

"Fight you?' He asked looking at her with a puzzled expression.

"I want to challenge you, but only if you fight fair. If you use your powers against me, the others will kill you instantly, I can guarantee that. "Saying that she knocked the end of the lightsaber against the glass barrier.

"Why would you want to challenge me?" He asked confused.

"You see, my brother and the others wants you dead." She started to say. "However, as my gratitude to you for getting me out of that hellhole, I want to give you a chance to get your freedom back."

"And if I win I am free to go?" He asked.

"I give you my word." She said intently looking at him.

"What if I lose?" He asked as he stood up and approached her.

With a smug face she replied.

"Then you'll be dead."

Thinking for a second, Darach mind was in turmoil. He was certain even if he wins they would not let him go. He couldn't trust her words and thinking about dying by the hands of the Mandalorians a sudden cold shudder swept through his body. He knew how they loved to use their torches, and he was not looking forward to be burned alive.

"Deal." He said. Then his eyes landed on his weapon and asked. "Are you going to use that against me?"

"This?" She asked lifting it up. "No." She said looking into his eyes. "We fight in a hand-to-hand combat, no weapons."

Nodding his head, he said. "I promise you I will give you a fair fight."

"Very well." She said with a smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

A few days later they arrived to her home planet.

After Darach was escorted off the ship, he was taken into a prison cell and was left there for a few days. While he was imprisoned, he used his time to meditate and calm his troubled thoughts down to prepare for the fight.

Then on the third day, they came for him. After he was escorted through a long metal corridor, he found himself in a large stadium filled with many people all cheering for the upcoming fight.

Inside, standing on the sand covered ground was Shae Vizla waiting for him. On her beautiful face there was that smug look again that he wished to wipe off. He was not happy to fight her, but this was life or death and he didn't want to die, _not today, and not like this,_ he thought gloomy.

Through the loud cheering screams of the crowd, she yelled at him.

"Are you ready...Jedi?"

Yelling back at her, he said. "You gave me your word, remember that."

With a frown she said. "Yes I did." Then she rushed at him.

With a powerful left hook, she aimed at his head, but he saw it coming and duck down. Then he tackled and swiftly picked her up and slammed her body down to the ground. Landing on top of her, he placed his palm against her chin to push her head into the ground, but she swiftly wrapped her legs around his waist and twisted her body making him roll beneath her. Then she quickly straddled him and punched him in the face repeatedly, until his lower lip cracked open filling his mouth with the taste of blood. An extreme anger engulfed him and pushing up he grabbed hold of her hips and shoved her away and got on his knees. Landing on her back, she sprung up and sent a powerful kick toward his chest. However, he was faster and caught her foot just in time and twisted her ankle sending her back to the ground, while the crowd now cheered even louder than before. As she laid flat on her stomach, he straddled her back and pushed her face inside the sand, hoping that she would tap out soon. However, she didn't do that, but instead she turned her head sideways and bit down on his hand hard, making him cry out in pain.

Taking advantage of the moment, she rolled to the left aiming for his groin with her knee.

Darach sensed her next move and swiftly blocking her knee, he smashed his fist down on her stomach, making Shae double over with pain. The sudden pain traveling up her chest caused her to lose her breath for a few seconds. While he watched her trying to catch her breath, he didn't see her other leg coming up that hit him squarely in the chest, shoving him backward.

Within seconds, she regained her equilibrium, and with a raging face, she jumped up and rushed at him.

Darach rarely fought in hand-to-hand combat and never with a woman, but this woman was not like any other. She fought hard and fast and she was out for blood. He knew she was a worthy opponent and he wanted to give her a good fight, but he never thought that she was going to get so close to defeat him. As their fight continued, he kept blocking her vicious attacks, while every part of his body started to hurt like hell. Now he wished to use his powers, but he knew if he did that, that would have caused not just an instant death for him, but also it would have been unfair to her. Even in the brink of death, Darach was a man of principals, fair and just keeping his promise; otherwise his words would have meant nothing.

Feeling exhausted and hurt, he needed to find a quick way to defeat her. As she spun around to elbow him in the jaw, he reached out and grabbed hold of her long ponytail and pulled her body in front of his. Then he twisted his fingers inside her hair and pulled it down until her neck was exposed. Wrapping his arm around her neck, he started to squeeze hoping to make her pass out.

Breathing shallow and fast, her eyes grew wide as she tried to take air into her lungs that were on fire now. Quickly, she stomped her heel down onto his foot and then she bent her body forward and with a great momentum, she threw him over her shoulder.

This move caught Darach by surprise, landing him face down on the ground, scraping the skin off his nose and cheeks. Swiftly, he pushed up and as she jumped on his back to grab hold of his neck, he threw his head back connecting with her nose.

The agonizing pain Shae felt at that moment left her speechless. As the coppery liquid ran down her throat, she staggered back and with trembling hands she reached up to her nose only to feel the warm blood flowing down her face, into her mouth. She was sure her nose was broken.

With a vicious scream, she rushed at him and managed to get a couple of roundhouse kicks at him, hitting him on the chest and head.

However, as she tried to land another kick, he swiftly swiped her other feet out from under her, making her fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Then he sat on her and held her arms down with his boots, making her immobile. Breathing heavily, and feeling an extreme headache behind his left temple, he looked at her blood-splattered face and with a low growl, he said.

"Give up."

Shae didn't want to lose this fight, but she knew he fought her fair and she respected that. Nodding her head, through blood-drenched teeth, she said.

"I gave you my word."

"Very well." He replied and then slowly he got up. Reaching down, he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up. The crowd went ballistic with ear-piercing whistling and booing seeing that she had lost the fight.

Pulling him close she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Then she quickly let him go and walked away from the astonished Zabrak.

That night while a few Mandalorian women were tending to his wounds; Shae walked into the tent they gave him to stay before his departure, and ordered the woman to leave.

After they left, she stood there watching him half naked sitting on the bed. The tattoo that ran down his neck continued over his wide, muscular chest all the way to his abs, and also on each arms, making an intricate design on his upper body.

Pulling her top over her head, she discarded it to the floor showing off her beautiful breasts with their dark pink erect nipples. Before he had the chance to say anything, she kicked off her boots and stepped out of her pants, throwing everything down beside her top.

As his eyes roamed over her naked body, Darach swallowed hard and asked.

"What are you doing?"

"You beat me in a fair fight." She said as she approached the bed. "You are worthy of my body."

Before he had the chance to protest, she got on the bed and sat on his lap. Although her face was still swollen and red from the fight, _she still looked beautiful,_ he thought, gazing at her face.

He was not an innocent man, but he hadn't been with anyone in a long time. Looking at her and feeling her warm body on his, instantly awakened his passion.

Cupping his face into her hands, she gently kissed him. His lower lips still hurt but as she ran her tongue over his wound, the pain he had felt earlier instantly disappeared.

Folding his arms around her body, he pulled her closer and pressed his lips onto hers pushing his tongue inside her mouth. As his tongue found hers, she started to play with it while slowly and rhythmically she grinded her body against his feeling his excitement growing beneath her bare buttocks.

Her sweet kiss felt amazingly good, and Darach felt his excitement started to grow with each lick and kiss. Grabbing hold of her backside, he kneaded the shapely round buttocks gently and then more forcefully, until she let out a pleasant moan into his mouth signaling him that she enjoyed his touches as much as he enjoyed feeling her body beneath the palm of his hands.

Breaking the kiss, she looked into his dazed eyes and with a small smile, she said.

"I like it rough Zabrak. Do not disappoint me."

With a small grin, he looked at her and asked.

"Have you been with a Zabrak before?"

"You'd be my first." She said with a flirty smile.

"Then I won't disappoint you." He replied as he grabbed her by the waist and rolled her beneath his body.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, he got up and took his pants off exposing his erect manhood that looked a little different to what she was used to. Never been with another species before, this was the first time she had seen something like this. Kneeling down in front of him, from his eyes, she looked down and grabbed hold of him feeling the small, rounded ridges of his manhood beneath her fingertips. The skin felt hot and smooth, and as she ran her hand over the small ridges that covered his length, she noticed his face became euphoric making her smile a little.

"Unusual." She said looking at him. Then she asked. "Are you going to hurt me?'

"No." He replied with a shaky breath. "It would feel good, you'll see."

"Alright." She said with a smile as she lay back and opened her legs. "Do your magic."

Darach was amazed that she was offering herself up to him. He wanted to believe that this was not a trick, but in the back of his mind, there was that insisting little voice saying do not trust her. However, as he looked at her enticing, glistening sex that was covered with dark blonde curly hair, his mind shut off and the animalistic instinct kicked in within him, wanting to mate her.

Grabbing her by the waist, he flipped her around and buried his face into her backside, licking and kissing her, tasting the sweet aroma of her sex. While she loudly moaned into the covers, he placed two of his digits inside her soft place and started to move his fingers in and out of her, making her tremble with pleasure.

After a few minutes of teasing, he placed himself at her entrance and slowly entered her, until his body was tightly pressed against hers.

Feeling his full length entering her made Shae pant harder. The strange texture of his sex felt amazingly good and she felt her face flushed with excitement as he started to move his hips.

""Ahhwwwww." She moaned as she felt him pressing against the sensitive walls of her sex. The pleasure was so great; she knew it wasn't long before she would reach her climax. She had been with others before, but never felt _something like this_ , she thought as he mercilessly pounded into her. But before she reached her orgasm, he stopped and flipping her around, he turned her sideways, and lay down beside her. Lifting her leg up, he entered her again, keeping up with his skillful moves that made her cry out with more pleasure.

Her body felt wonderful, and Darach felt losing himself within her. While he kept moving in and out of her, his hand massaged one of her breasts, pinching the erect nipple between his fingers. Burying his face into her strawberry blonde hair, he enjoyed her pleasant aroma, as he gently bit down on her neck tasting the saltiness of her soft skin.

Grabbing her chin, he turned her face toward his and smashed his lips onto hers. Loudly, she moaned into his mouth as she reached her amazing climax, instantly wetting the sheets around them. Breaking the kiss, he looked down to see that she had soaked his legs and sex with her juices.

"I didn't know females could do this."

He said in an amazed, hushed tone biting into her earlobe.

"Why?" She asked panting hard. "You don't like it?"

"I'm not complaining." He said with a grin as he kept on with his pace. Then he whispered into her ear. "We're not done yet."

Several amazing orgasms later, they both lay in each other's arms breathing heavily.

Shae felt speechless about his performance. Although fighting him in the stadium was quite enjoyable for her taste, but to have him in bed was something so incredible, she didn't want to let him go. He was not just a worthy opponent but also astoundingly good between the sheets leaving her want more.

"What the Jedi council would think if they would see us right now?" She asked with a mischievous grin as she pushed herself onto her elbow looking at his face.

Turning to her, he ran his fingers through her hair and then he said.

"They would definitely disapprove."

"Then leave them and stay with me." She said in a serious tone. "We would be perfect for each other."

"I can't do that Shae." He replied with a tired smile. "I have responsibilities. I can't just leave them behind."

Pulling up one of her perfectly picked eyebrows, she sat up and straddled him.

As she started to rub against him, in a sweet tone, she purred.

"Well, it isn't up to you now?"

With a puzzled expression, he looked at her and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to keep you around a little longer." She moaned.

Feeling her sex rubbing against him, he held onto her hips and closed his eyes. Then opening them again, he said.

"You gave me your word, remember?"

"Did I?" She said as she started to move faster.

Swiftly, he picked her up and turned her around. Sitting behind her, he placed her hips above his and slowly he immersed between her thighs. As he gently bit down on her right shoulder, and while he diligently moved with a perfect rhythm thrusting upward making her body bounce on his, he whispered into her ear.

"I should have never trusted you."

A wicked smile appeared on her face and then pressing her body down on his, she twirled her hips in unison with his ready for the next round.

 **Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my short story :D If you like my stories please check out my original Scifi/Fantasy books, CHORA and MARKED on Amazon Kindle.** ** **Also look me up on Pinterest, Facebook, Deviantart, Tumbrl or on Instagram/editsullivan or/editsullispice for some sexy illustrations.****

 **Reviews are welcome!  
**

 **Regards,**

 **Edit**


End file.
